prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2007 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The 2007 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers is a list of the Top 500 wrestlers according to Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 *1. John Cena *2. Edge *3. Mistico *4. Kurt Angle *5. The Undertaker *6. Shawn Michaels *7. Christian Cage *8. Perro Aguayo, Jr. *9. Bobby Lashley *10. Takeshi Morishima *11. Ultimo Guerrero *12. Samoa Joe *13. Batista *14. Minoru Suzuki *15. Randy Orton *16. Mitsuharu Misawa *17. Bryan Danielson *18. King Booker *19. Sting *20. Yuji Nagata *21. Ken Kennedy *22. Umaga *23. Abyss *24. Rob Van Dam *25. Nigel McGuinness *26. Cibernetico *27. Naomichi Marufuji *28. Chris Sabin *29. Jeff Hardy *30. Christopher Daniels *31. El Hijo Del Santo *32. A.J. Styles *33. Finlay *34. Jushin Liger *35. The Big Show *36. Matt Hardy *37. Rocky Romero *38. Negro Casas *39. Rhino *40. Hiroshi Tanahashi *41. Carlito *42. CM Punk *43. La Parka, Jr. *44. Gregory Helms *45. KENTA *46. Chavo Guerrero *47. Montel Vontavious Porter *48. Dr. Wagner, Jr. *49. Chris Hero *50. Senshi 51-100 *51. Triple H *52. CIMA *53. Averno *54. Homicide *55. Roderick Strong *56. John Morrison *57. Kensuke Sasaki *58. Sabu *59. Scott Steiner *60. Charly Manson *61. Milano Collection A.T. *62. Marcus Cor Von *63. Brent Albright *64. Satoshi Kojima *65. Kane *66. Chris Harris *67. Claudio Castagnoli *68. L.A. Park *69. Tiger Mask IV *70. Ric Flair *71. Bobby Roode *72. Jun Akiyama *73. Black Warrior *74. Brother Ray *75. Alex Shelley *76. Davey Richards *77. William Regal *78. Jay Briscoe *79. Atlantis *80. Brother Devon *81. Hiroyoshi Tenzan *82. James Storm *83. Mark Briscoe *84. Doug Williams *85. Zorro *86. Minoru *87. Elijah Burke *88. Delirious *89. Chris Masters *90. Mephisto *91. Shelton Benjamin *92. El Intocable *93. Petey Williams *94. Kevin Thorn *95. Jay Lethal *96. Shinsuke Nakamura *97. Paul London *98. Brian Kendrick *99. Toshiaki Kawada *100. Travis Tomko 101-150 *101. The Great Khali *102. Austin Aries *103. Yoshinari Ogawa *104. Hector Garza *105. Giant Bernard *106. Hotstuff Hernandez *107. Ricky Marvin *108. Colt Cabana *109. Mr. Aguila *110. Jimmy Wang Yang *111. Dragon Kid *112. Vampiro *113. Kotaro Suzuki *114. The Boogeyman *115. Dos Caras Jr. *116. Manabu Nakanishi *117. Jeff Jarrett *118. B.J. Whitmer *119. Keiji Mutoh *120. Eric Young *121. Toscano *122. Ares *123. Kenny Dykstra *124. Super Crazy *125. Masato Yoshino *126. Ron Killings *127. Rey Bucanero *128. Matt Sydal *129. Shocker *130. Gene Snitsky *131. Togi Makabe *132. Octagon *133. Naruki Doi *134. Sonjay Dutt *135. Trevor Murdoch *136. Universo 2000 *137. Lance Cade *138. Jay Bradley *139. Jerry Lynn *140. Marco Corleone *141. Dick Togo *142. Jimmy Rave *143. Masao Inoue *144. Juventud Guerrera *145. Sean Waltman *146. Taka Michinoku *147. Volador, Jr. *148. Mike Mizanin *149. Jack Evans *150. Andrew Martin 151-200 *151. Kaz Hayashi *152. Ephesto *153. Paul Burchill *154. Abismo Negro *155. Joey Mercury *156. Koji Kanemoto *157. Hardcore Holly *158. Damian 666 *159. Lance Hoyt *160. Shawn Spears *161. La Mascara *162. Charlie Haas *163. Heavy Metal *164. Basham *165. Lizmark, Jr. *166. Aaron Stevens *167. Adam Pearce *168. B.G. James *169. Halloween *170. Kip James *171. Chessman *172. Cody Rhodes *173. Matt Striker *174. Taiji Ishimori *175. Damaja *176. Felino *177. Mike Quackenbush *178. Don Fujii *179. Santino Marella *180. Kevin Steen *181. Katsuhiko Nakajima *182. Tommy Dreamer *183. PAC *184. Mark Henry *185. Alex Koslov *186. The Sandman *187. Steve Corino *188. Maximo *189. Genki Horiguchi *190. Eugene *191. Super Delfin *192. Ricky Reyes *193. Shad Gaspard *194. Mike Kruel *195. Tank Toland *196. Brother Runt *197. Mohammed Yone *198. Eddie Colon *199. JTG *200. Olímpico 201-250 *201. Matt Cross *202. Gedo *203. Domino *204. Ryo Saito *205. Danny Doring *206. Muerte Cibernetica *207. Deuce *208. Apolo *209. Jinsei Shinzaki *210. Johnny Devine *211. Osamu Nishimura *212. Jamie Noble *213. Ultimo Dragon *214. Dave Taylor *215. Fuerza Guerrera *216. Matt Bentley *217. Nunzio *218. Takashi Sugiura *219. Human Tornado *220. Mike Knox *221. Tatsumi Fujinami *222. Jake Gymini *223. Nick Sinn *224. Joey Ryan *225. Shuji Kondo *226. Jesse Gymini *227. Daivari *228. Brazo de Plata *229. Frankie Kazarian *230. Takuma Sano *231. Erick Stevens *232. Shinjiro Otani *233. El Sagrado *234. Robbie McAllister *235. Latin Lover *236. Mike Mondo *237. Sangre Azteca *238. Andy Douglas *239. Shiro Koshinaka *240. Rory McAllister *241. Chase Stevens *242. Texano, Jr. *243. Johnny Jeter *244. El Generico *245. Val Venis *246. Susumu Yokosuka *247. Derek Wylde *248. Raven *249. Taiyo Kea *250. Nick Nemeth 251-300 *251. Akira Taue *252. Jimmy Jacobs *253. A-1 *254. Ozz *255. Big Daddy V *256. Jim Duggan *257. Sylvester Terkay *258. Shark Boy *259. Steve Lewington *260. Nick Mitchell *261. El Angel *262. Rene Dupree *263. Jado *264. Balls Mahoney *265. Oriental *266. Stevie Richards *267. Sylvain Grenier *268. Shannon Moore *269. Antoni Polaski *270. Shoichi Funaki *271. Brett Major *272. Harry Smith *273. Brian Major *274. Laredo Kid *275. Rob Conway *276. Karl Anderson *277. Vito *278. Rick Steiner *279. Kassidy James *280. Kikutaro *281. Jerry Lawler *282. Rey Cometa *283. Super Dragon *284. Brad Armstrong *285. Takao Omori *286. K.C. James *287. Ryusuke Taguchi *288. Tony Mamaluke *289. Chet the Jet *290. Michael Kovac *291. Orlando Jordan *292. Minoru Fujita *293. C.W. Anderson *294. Gran Akuma *295. Justin LaRoche *296. Pantera *297. Adam Flash *298. Scorpio *299. Chris Bosh *300. Vladimir Kozlov 301-350 *301. KUDO *302. Psicosis *303. Icarus *304. Scott Lost *305. Justin Credible *306. Jesse Dalton *307. Dan Rodman *308. Sicodelico Jr. *309. Scotty 2 Hotty *310. Necro Butcher *311. Josh Daniels *312. Festus Dalton *313. El Bronco *314. Chuck Taylor *315. Brian Milonas *316. T.J. Perkins *317. Romeo Roselli *318. Hallowicked *319. Brian Jennings *320. Teddy Hart *321. Maxime Boyer *322. Drake Younger *323. Elix Skipper *324. Ace Steel *325. Jigsaw *326. Murat Bosporus *327. Mitch Ryder *328. Cody Hawk *329. Fergal Devitt *330. D-Ray 3000 *331. Larry Sweeney *332. Aden Chambers *333. Viking *334. David Young *335. Martin Stone *336. Matt Stryker *337. Brandon Thomaselli *338. Steve Douglas *339. Eddie Kingston *340. Devon Moore *341. Aaron Aguilera *342. Shaun Koen *343. Miyawaki *344. Sal Thomaselli *345. Dave Crist *346. Jake Matthews *347. Vito Thomaselli *348. Brian Fury *349. Jake Crist *350. Mad Man Pondo 351-400 *351. Charles Evans *352. Bad Bones *353. John Saxon *354. Pelle Primeau *355. El Blazer *356. Mascara Purpura *357. Ruckus *358. Antonio Thomas *359. Ganger *360. BxB Hulk *361. Dru Onyx *362. Chris Cole *363. Shane Hagadorn *364. Kornbred *365. Sexxxy Eddy *366. Tigre Metalico *367. Danshoku Dino *368. Shiima Xion *369. Frank Parker *370. Chad Parham *371. Jon Moxley *372. Sterling James Keenan *373. Robert Anthony *374. Justice Pain *375. Navajo Warrior *376. Rhett Titus *377. Yoshiaki Yago *378. Josh Prohibition *379. Chance Prophet *380. Arik Cannon *381. Sirus Lavey *382. Damien Wayne *383. Kid Mikaze *384. Dan Paysan *385. Christian York *386. Ricochet *387. Alan Wasylychyn *388. Rob Eckos *389. La Sombra *390. Scot Summers *391. Ikuto Hidaka *392. Turbo *393. Ric Converse *394. Hangtime *395. Lince Dorado *396. Aaron Epic *397. Franky The Mobster *398. Tommy Vandal *399. UltraMantis Black *400. Ricky Landell 401-450 *401. The Great Sasuke *402. The Stro *403. Trent Acid *404. Freak Nasty *405. Scott Zenzen *406. Kimera *407. Red Anderson *408. Hiromi Horiguchi *409. Rick Fuller *410. Quinten Lee *411. Scorpio Sky *412. Billy Maverick *413. Jerrelle Clark *414. Jason Blade *415. Skayde *416. Bishop *417. Billy Roc *418. Danny Havoc *419. Jerry Reiner *420. Beef Wellington *421. Tony Scarpone *422. Onyx *423. Toby Klein *424. Aaron Williams *425. Derek Frazier *426. Seth Shai *427. Andy Dalton *428. Kory Chavis *429. Go Shiozaki *430. Excalibur *431. Mike Tobin *432. Ed Gonzales *433. Shane Storm *434. Tommy End *435. Player Uno *436. Ken Steel *437. Chakal *438. Jagged *439. Darin Childs *440. Brian Ash *441. Tank *442. Soldier Ant *443. Justin White *444. Michael Von Payton *445. Sabian *446. Shawn Cook *447. Kapu *448. Mace *449. Pierre-Carl Ouellet *450. Dylan Starr 451-500 *451. Sal Rinauro *452. Zach Gowen *453. Johnny Palazzo *454. Amigo Suzuki *455. Luke Hawk *456. Tony Torres *457. Ronin *458. Daniel Cross *459. Eric Draven *460. Wade Chism *461. Hentai *462. Johnny Kashmere *463. Bino Gambino *464. Kirby Mack *465. Chasyn Rance *466. John Kermon *467. Shayne Hawke *468. Danny Daniels *469. Joey Harder *470. Ted DiBiase, Jr. *471. Bobby 2 Bad *472. Dick Rick *473. Justyn Glory *474. J.T. Stahr *475. Shane Matthews *476. Rex Sterling *477. Jason Gory *478. Darin Corbin *479. Hook Bomberry *480. Mike DiBiase II *481. Shane Valentine *482. Anthony Bishop *483. Tracy Smothers *484. Mason Childs *485. Ala Hussein *486. Matt Riviera *487. Corporal Robinson *488. Jey Granham *489. Azrieal *490. Richard Phillips *491. Justin Blaze *492. Dustin Thomas *493. Joey Spector *494. Emil Sitoci *495. Eric Fantabulous *496. Patrick Brink *497. Quicksilver *498. Brian Blade *499. Vincent Nothing *500. Andre Heart See Also *PWI Top 500 Wrestlers External links and references * 2007 PWI 500 from Wrestling Information Archive Category:PWI Top Lists Category:PWI 500